wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
MoonWatcher's Daycare
Prologue MoonWatcher walked into her self-made daycare, flipping the 'CLOSED' sign to 'OPEN' and opening a window. This was Moon's first day of work, and she didn't want to mess it up. Sure, she was the boss, but she never ran a daycare before. Maybe I'll fail and a dragonet will get hurt and they close it down-'' A sudden knock interrupted Moon's train of thought and she opened the door to find her boyfriend, Qibli, holding Ostrich. "Hi, Moon. I wanted to know if you would like me to help you, and I brought Ostrich because I thought she would like it here, and-" "Qibli," Moon laughed, "you don't have to worry that much. That's my job." She took Ostrich and smiled. "Our first visitor!" Ostrich smiled at her. "Moon! Will I be the oldest one here?" She excitedly stated. "Maybe, Ostrich. We'll just have to see!" Moon answered. She then gave Qibli a side hug with her wing. "Thanks." As soon as she finished getting out the toys, a knock sounded. Moon opened it to be greeted by Peril. "Hello! Welcome to the daycare." "We'd like to drop off Cliff. If that's okay with you. If it isn't I'll drop him off anyways!" Peril blurted. Moon quietly laughed to herself. Peril then checked Cliff in, and air-hugged him a few thousand times. "Bye, Cliff! If anyone messes with you just tell me and I'll punch them! While burning them! Ooo, we could both punch them and burn them!" Peril yelled. And with that, she was gone. A few more people stopped by, dropping off dragonets. Tsunami gave them Auklet. Glory dropped off Kinkajou. Hope added Peacemaker. Blue and Cricket came over with Bumblebee. And finally, a rather odd couple of SkyWing and IceWing dropped off Paradox and Opposite. Finally, MoonWatcher locked the door and prepared for the day. Chapter 1 The dragonets were at first calm. Ostrich played with the clay, Auklet and Cliff struck up a conversation, Peacemaker drew some rainbows, Kinkajou played hide-and-seek with Bumblebee, and Opposite practiced flying. Paradox just sat on the ground, not wanting to do anything. MoonWatcher was about to go over to her, when Cliff called out to Paradox, "Wanna have a SINGING COMTISHIN?" Paradox stared. "...What?" Cliff smiled wider. "A SINGING CONTEST!" "...sure..." Cliff immediately burst into song. "I'M A DRAGON OF THE SKY! I CAN FLY AND FLY AND FLY! ONE DAY IMMA TOUCH THE SKY! I'M A DRAGON THAT CAN FLY!" Auklet clapped. Paradox cleared her throat. "I am really special because there's only one of me. Look at my smile i'm so darn happy that people are jealous of me. When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song. It cheers me up and shows me that I wont be sad for long- oh oh oh I'm so ''ha-ppy I can barely breathe. Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens baby teeth. Watch out all you people, im happy as hardcore. I'm as happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar-Heheheheheh. Im really happy, I'm sugar-coated me. Happy good, anger bad, that's my philosophy." She stopped at took a deep breath. Moon hear her mutter, "I can't do this, man. I'm ''not happy." ''But then she picked up the pace and got more forced then before. "''I AM REALLY SPECIAL BECAUSE THERE'S ONLY ONE OF ME! LOOK AT MY SMILE IM SO DARN HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ARE JEALOUS OF ME! This is my love handle, and this is my spout, but if you tip me over MY MOMMA SAYS KNOCK YOU OUT. I AM SPECIAL I AM HAPPY I AM GONNA HEAVE. WELCOME TO MY HAPPY WORLD NOW GET YOUR CRAP AND LEAVE! I AM HAPPY, I am good, ''I am... I'm outta here." Paradox left the area while the dragonets either clapped or laughed. Ostrich leaned over to Moon. "I have a feeling that she wasn't happy." Chapter 2 Cliff and Auklet started running across the daycare, both of them screeching happily. It seemed like they were playing some form of tag, but every time Cliff managed to tap Auklet, she just giggled and ran faster. Auklet suddenly ran into Moon's leg, and Cliff ran into Auklet, causing them to be sprawled on the floor, with Auklet's tail on Cliff's snout. They started giggling madly. "Are you two alright?" Moon asked, picking them up. "YESSERS!" Cliff shouted. "I FINALLY TAGGED AUKLET!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)